familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Eaton County, Michigan
Eaton County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2010 census, the population was 107,759. The county seat is Charlotte . Eaton County was named for John Eaton, who was Secretary of War under U.S. President Andrew Jackson, making it one of Michigan's Cabinet counties. It was organized in 1837. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.55%) is land and (or 0.45%) is water. Geographic features *Battle Creek River *Grand River *Thornapple River Adjacent counties *Clinton County (northeast) *Ingham County (east) *Jackson County (southeast) *Calhoun County (south) *Barry County (west) *Ionia County (northwest) Transportation Highways Interstates * I-69 * I-96 * I-496 * I-69 Business Loop a route traveling through downtown Charlotte. * I-69 Business Loop a route traveling through Lansing and East Lansing. Michigan state trunklines * M-43 * M-50 * M-66 * M-78 * M-79 * M-99 * M-100 * M-188 Airports *Fitch H. Beach Airport is a general aviation airport in Charlotte. *Capital Region International Airport, at the northeast corner of Eaton County, offers scheduled passenger flights. History Eaton County was formed in 1837 from open territory. It was named after John H. Eaton, an American Secretary of War. The county is one of the so-called Cabinet counties because it was named after a member of the cabinet of US President Andrew Jackson.http://www.eatoncounty.org/About_Us.htm Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 103,655 people, 40,167 households, and 28,237 families residing in the county. The population density was 180 people per square mile (69/km²). There were 42,118 housing units at an average density of 73 per square mile (28/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.25% White, 5.29% Black or African American, 0.44% Native American, 1.13% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.17% from other races, and 1.70% from two or more races. 3.21% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 24.1% were of German, 13.0% English, 11.2% American and 8.7% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 95.6% spoke English and 2.0% Spanish as their first language. There were 40,167 households out of which 33.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.30% were married couples living together, 10.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.70% were non-families. 24.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 26.10% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 28.80% from 25 to 44, 24.60% from 45 to 64, and 11.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 94.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $49,588, and the median income for a family was $57,898. Males had a median income of $41,978 versus $29,638 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,411. About 4.10% of families and 5.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.80% of those under age 18 and 5.90% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Eaton County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Jeffrey L. Sauter * Sheriff: Mike Raines * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Fran Fuller * County Treasurer: Bill Conarton, Jr. * Drain Commissioner: Michael Atayan * Circuit Court Judge: Thomas S. Eveland * Circuit Court Judge: Calvin Osterhaven * Probate Court Judge: Thomas K. Byerley (information as of May 2010) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Charlotte *Eaton Rapids *Grand Ledge *Lansing (partial) *Olivet *Potterville Villages *Bellevue *Dimondale *Mulliken *Sunfield *Vermontville Unincorporated *Ainger *Bismark *Brookfield *Carlisle *Charlesworth *Chester *Delta Center *Delta Mills *Five Points Corner *Gresham *Hoytville *Kalamo *Kelly *Kingsland *Little Venice *Millett *Needmore *Olivet Station *Oneida Center *Packard *Petreville *Shaytown *Stalls Corner *Waverly *West Windsor *Woodbury Townships *Bellevue Township *Benton Township *Brookfield Township *Carmel Township *Chester Township *Delta Charter Township *Eaton Rapids Township *Eaton Township *Hamlin Township *Kalamo Township *Oneida Charter Township *Roxand Township *Sunfield Township *Vermontville Township *Walton Township *Windsor Charter Township School districts School districts located in Eaton County: * Bellevue Community Schools, Bellevue * Charlotte Public Schools, Charlotte * Eaton Intermediate School District, Charlotte * Eaton Rapids Public Schools, Eaton Rapids * Grand Ledge Public Schools, Grand Ledge. Village of Mulliken schools was annexed by Grand Ledge Public Schools * Maple Valley Schools, Vermontville * Olivet Community Schools, Olivet * Oneida Township S/D #3, Oneida Township * Potterville Public Schools, Potterville * Roxand Township School District #12, Roxand Township * Waverly Community Schools, Delta Township NOTE * Village of Dimondale (Holt Public Schools, Holt, Ingham County) * Village of Sunfield (Lakewood Public Schools, Lake Odessa, Ionia County) * A small portion of northeast Delta Township (Lansing Public Schools, Lansing, Ingham County) * Ingham Intermediate School District (Waverly Community Schools, Village of Dimondale, portion of Delta Township) * Ionia Intermediate School District (Village of Sunfield) * Calhoun Intermediate School District ( Bellevue Community Schools, Olivet Community Schools) See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Eaton County, Michigan References External links * Official Website of Eaton County * History of Eaton County * Clarke Historical Library, Central Michigan University, Bibliography on Eaton County Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Eaton County, Michigan Category:Lansing – East Lansing metropolitan area